Rise of the Clans
by Pep1no
Summary: 4 Clans stand in the forest; EarthClan, AirClan, EmberClan, and SerpentClan. Follow this story about their Hardships, and what they face; their successes, deaths, and all else. After these Clans suffer from plague, harsh winters, and freak storms, they are left vulnerable and small. But now they grow. Rated T just in case for some scenes. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is my story alone about the Clans and all, and I will tend to be focusing more on this then the last one. Please R&R, and I hope you enjoy this story. By the way, as the Clans are small right now, I will give you all an opportunity to submit some characters to appear throughout the story. You can either make a cat, or use one of the kits and give it a warrior name and such ^.^ Thanks~!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Idea of Warriors, however I DO have OC's in this story, and I will tell you them when I get there. Any characters that resemble alive or dead is purely coincidental.

* * *

~Allegiances~

_**EarthClan**_

**Leader: **Dawnstar

**Deputy: **Mousetooth- Dusty colored tom with green eyes**  
Medicine Cat: **Juniperheart, Apprentice- Reedpaw

**Warriors:**  
Nightscreech- Black tom with amber eyes, Apprentice- Fishpaw

Raisinfur- Dark gray she-cat with white paws and emerald green eyes

Frostpelt- Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

Weedfur- Dark brown tom with bright green eyes

**Queens:**

Woodpelt- Brown she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Mousetooth's kits. (Webkit Black tom with amber eyes, Starkkit, tan she-cat, Fuzzykit, golden she-kit)**  
Elders:** None**  
Apprentices:** Fishpaw- Silver Tom with blue eyes.

_**SerpentClan**_

**Leader: **Hawkstar- Brown tabby with amber eyes with white chest fur.**  
Deputy: **Riverclaw- Blue looking tom with blue eyes**  
Medicine Cat: **Tawnyclaw- Calico she-cat with amber eyes.**  
Warriors: **Blackheart- Black tom with icy blue eyes, Halftooth- Sandy tom missing part of his front tooth, Icewind- White she-cat with blue eyes**  
Queens: **Ravenear- Black she-cat with amber eyes and white splotches on her chest.**  
Elders: **Halfeye- Small tan tom, missing one eye and blind in the other**  
Apprentices: **Lynxpaw- Tan she-cat with black spots, and ear tufts**  
**

_**EmberClan**_

**Leader: **Kinkstar – gray tom**  
Deputy: **Mossbird – Ginger she-cat with green eyes**  
Medicine Cat: **Acornbelly-brown tom with hazel eyes and a lighter colored belly Apprentice- Rippleear-fluffy bright orange fur with ear tufts**  
Warriors: **Ratpelt short black fur and amber eyes, Thorndust dusty tom with tiny thorn-like claws, Windfall black she-cat with white underbelly with amber eyes, Sagewhisker rusty tom with green eyes, Archstripe silver tom with dark gray tabby stripes**  
Queens: **Willowcloud- fluffy silver she-cat with green eyes**  
Elders: **Stonefoot- dark gray tabby with long claws**  
Apprentices: **Swanpaw- White she-cat with barely visible light silver stripes and amber eyes

_**AirClan**_

**Leader: **Ashstar- Gray she-cat with **  
Deputy: **Redfang- Dark red she-cat with amber eyes and very long teeth.**  
Medicine Cat: **Slatebrook- Fluffy russian blue tom with one overgrown tooth. Blue eyes.**  
Warriors: **Blazetooth- orange tom with darker stripes,

Lightningpelt- black tom with amber eyes and lightning mark on his side of white fur, Apprentice; Yellowpaw

Dapplewind- long haired cream colored she-cat with green eyes, Thornheart- ragged matted black fur, orange eyes that look red,

Wolfclaw- wolf looking she-cat with sharp dog-like claws. Apprentice; Cranepaw.**  
Queens: **Vixenstep- nimble, sandy she-cat.**  
Elders: **Vinebreeze- small she-cat with dark brown fur, Sandfoot- white she-cat with ginger paw.**  
Apprentices: **Cranepaw- Siamese tom, Yellowpaw- Golden she-cat.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE- EarthClan pov

Sunlight filtered into a hole in the den roof. It shined upon pitch-black fur. It stirred, as dark brown paws pressed against, shaking it. "Nightscreech, wake up!" The brown tom mewed. Nightscreech's eyes opened. His amber eyes blinked and stood up groggily. "What is it Weedfur?" He muttered, yawning loudly. He licked his paw and drew it over his ear. "Nightscreech, Fishpaw is bouncing everywhere for you, and Mousetooth wants us on the dawn patrol." Nightscreech sighed. "Yeah, yeah…." Secretly, Nightscreech hated Mousetooth. He was such a bossy tom, probably chosen to be deputy because Dawnstar was his sister. Or at least, that was what Nightscreech assumed was the reason that the tom was deputy. Mousetooth, in his eyes, was just another tom thinking he was a big-shot, being related to the leader, and assumed that he would be the best warrior ever and was better then everyone else. Nightscreech personally thought that he could take on Mousetooth one on one and take him down with ease! He muttered under his breath and narrowed his eyes at the brown tom. He flicked his tail and looked at Woodpelt. She padded up and nuzzled her mate, their three kits bouncing around and pawing at their father's tail. "Let's go." He mewed. Raisinfur, Frostpelt, and Waspface prepared to go. Nightscreech sighed. All the clans were small now; they had suffered mass invasions of constant rogues, rats, long winters, and diseases. Possible their clan was the largest, but it was still small. Perhaps EmberClan and AirClan were the largest so far. He sighed and focused more on the moments now. They pushed their way through the entrance; a tunnel hidden with brambles and bushes. Looking over his shoulder, Fishpaw trotted up to his heels. "Alright, let's try near the Hanging Rocks." He mewed over his shoulder. Fishpaw looked at him. The apprentice was just about up to his neck, large for his age. His silver fur glistened. "Nightscreech, are you sure? There's barely any area there for prey… only adders and rare chances of voles and mice." Nightscreech nodded. "Yes, but we can still catch Adders." He said quietly. Fishpaw sighed. "It's a gamble; I think we should try more deeper in the forest near the Moss Tree." The Moss Tree was a large oak tree covered in moss. It was a wonderful place for Juniperheart and Reedpaw to gather moss, as for the rest of the clan as well. Hanging Rocks was the exact opposite. It was a set of rocks that looked like they were… well, hanging. There was barely any foliage there, and trees were absent from the area. It made a good place for avalanches of rocks and snakes though. Adders specifically. Nightscreech sighed and nodded, doubling back to the Moss Tree and the lush trees around it. "Very well." He meowed. Fishpaw smiled. Soon, he would be a warrior. He had passed his assessments, and it was just time to play the waiting game. Raisinfur trotted up next to him. "Bet your name will be Fishface!" She purred. Fishpaw laughed. "Yeah right." He said. "If I do get that name I'll probably run to SerpentClan!" He purred. Raisinfur pawed his ear. "If you do I'll get lonely." She murmured. Fishpaw flicked his tail. "If I wasn't named Fishpaw I'd get a better name." Raisinfur rolled her eyes. "Right." Fishpaw shrugged and padded on ahead. "So, Nightscreech, has Dawnstar spoken about my Warrior Ceremony so far?" He asked. Nightscreech looked at him. "You'll have to see." The tom replied, flicking his tail. Fishpaw sighed. That was Nightscreech… so secretive. Fishpaw fell back next to Waspface. "So, Waspface…. How are you doing so far?" He asked. Waspface flicked his pale ear. "Fine." Fishpaw kept up with him. Waspface was a senior warrior, like Nightscreech and Frostpelt. Raisinfur and Weedfur were both new warriors though. Frostpelt was Fishpaw's mother; Mousetooth being his father. He remembered the two being together, but once Fishpaw was made an apprentice, Mousetooth had spent more time with Woodpelt, and they became mates, leaving Frostpelt out in the open. Fishpaw didn't understand, but he felt it was none of his business. After all, at least his parents still loved him and cared for him. In the end, Fishpaw really thought that that was the only thing that mattered. Nightscreech, on the other hand, was once again cursing Mousetooth in his mind. The stupid tom left Frostpelt once Fishpaw was an apprentice. Nightscreech narrowed his amber eyes. It was a stupid reason too. The deputy had supposedly left because Frostpelt's two other kits, Duskkit and Sunkit, had suffered a disease along with the rest of the Clan, and had not been able to pull through, especially with the strong winters, causing the two tiny kits to pass in 1 moon of being born. Nightscreech didn't buy the reason though. That was Frostpelt's reason, but Nightscreech thought that Mousetooth had just left because he fancied Woodpelt more from the start, and just used Frostpelt to make her jealous so he could score. No one really knew though, why the two broke up, as they had seemed so happy together. Nightscreech paused as they reached the large oak tree. "Alright guys, let's split up. That way we can have a better chance of finding prey!" He called. The cats murmured agreement and turned to hunt, padding off. Nightscreech nodded and flicked his tail. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching, he slowly crept to the border nearby. EmberClan and AirClan surrounded EarthClan's borders. Nightscreech made it to the border, bagging a thrush and a mouse on the way. Burying them, he looked at the border and twitched his ears. He was looking at the EmberClan border right now. A rustling noise came, and Nightscreech jumped in some bushes, hiding. He relaxed once he saw it was WillowCloud. Nightscreech stepped out, and encountered her. "Nightscreech? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping your Clan?" She asked calmly. Willowcloud was a gently she-cat, pregnant with her mates kits. Nightscreech assumed it was Archstripe, for during Gatherings the two would always sit near each other. "I am," He mewed, "I caught a mouse and a thrush." He undug the prey and pulled them out, as proof. Willowcloud twitched her ear. "I see. I'm just out for a walk. I'll go now. Have a nice day." She mewed, flicking her tail in farewell as she left. Nightscreech picked up his prey and padded back near the tree. Raisinfur and Fishpaw were already there. Fishpaw had successfully caught two mice and a squirrel, while Raisinfur only had a shrew. "Bad luck." Nightscreech said, his voice muffled. Raisinfur shrugged. Frostpelt and Waspface came back, with a mouse and a large rabbit. The patrol headed back into the camp, dropping off their catch. Today had been a very nice and smooth hunt. "Wow guys, this'll feed the Clan for today." Mousetooth nodded. Nightscreech twitched his ear. Dawnstar, upon seeing them coming in, jumped onto the large ledge that jutted out of a wall. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a Clan meeting!" She roared. The rest of the Clan gathered, Nightscreech sitting beside Frostpelt, Fishpaw on the other side. Dawnstar flicked her tail. "Fishpaw, come forward!" Fishpaw, excited, carefully walked forward. Nightscreech could see him shivering, as Dawnstar continued. "Nightscreech, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Nightscreech nodded. "Yes, he is ready." Dawnstar looked back at Fishpaw. "I, Dawnstar, leader of EarthClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She paused, then continued. "Fishpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Fishpaw spoke clearly, "I do." Dawnstar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Fishpaw, from now on, you will be known as Fishleap. EarthClan welcomes you as a full Warrior." Fishleap practically glowed with pride. Finally, he was a warrior. He felt even more pride as the Clan chanted his name. "Fishleap, Fishleap!" Thought it wasn't as loud since the Clan was small, he was a Warrior now. And it was enough for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I don't really know what happened because my story just messed up... May have accidentally deleted something. I'll look into it and edit it, so I apologize for this. Please R&R c: I attempted to make the lines a bit better but I'm stilling messing around with it.  
Edit: Mkay fixed it, this will be the first chapter then, and I'll just rotate around in this order: AirClan, EarthClan, EmberClan, then SerpentClan. I'll try to stick in this order.

* * *

CHAPTER 1- AirClan POV

Lightningpelt licked his paw, drawing it over his ear. He padded over to the apprentice's den and pokes his head inside the den. "Yellowpaw!" He whispered, looking at the gold she-

cat. The apprentice stirred, and Lightningpelt let out a sigh. Looking behind him, he saw Cranepaw. "Cranepaw, can you ask Wolfclaw if she wants to take you and Yellowpaw out?"

He asked. Cranepaw looked up and nodded. "Okay!" Lightningpelt looked back inside and prodded Yellowpaw. "Come on Yellowpaw, we're going to go outside and practice battling."

Immediately the apprentice stood up. "You mean we're not going to fix the elders nests again?" She meowed as she stretched and left the den, following Lightningpelt. He saw

Wolfclaw and Cranepaw, assuming that they were already ready to head out. "Ready?" He called, Yellowpaw darting past to talk to Cranepaw. He twitched his ears as he led the way

out. "Okay, where should we head?" He asked. "Let's head that way, near the river," Yellowpaw suggested, flicking her tail south. Lightningpelt nodded. "Sure, let's go." He fell into

step beside Wolfclaw. He twitched his ear, wondering about Vixenstep. Wolfclaw looked at his gaze and nudged him. "Thinking about Vixenstep again?" She murmured. Lightningpelt

nodded. Vixenstep was his sister; her mate had died when he wasn't strong enough to pull through Greencough and the strong snowy winters. "She grieves for him every day and I

feel so bad…" Lightningpelt sighed. Wolfclaw looked at him, "It's not your fault, you couldn't do anything," she began, "and at least he can watch her… from StarClan. Besides, I think

she's moved on." Wolfclaw concluded. Lightningpelt watched Yellowpaw sitting on the bank of the river where they had arrived. She was making sure her shadow was facing away,

as she was prepared to hunt. "Moved on? To who?" He asked, instantly curious. He looked at the she-cat as she shrugged. "No one knows, but Sandfoot insists that the kits aren't

Rainwind's." Lightningpelt narrowed his eyes. "Oh please, everyone knows Sandfoot insists that for everyone. Heck, if you were to have kits then she would insist some stupid tom

like Tawnyclaw from SerpentClan would be the father." He mused. Wolfclaw shrugged once again. "Maybe so, but you know how she feels after having Treefern's kits." Lightningpelt

remembered Treefern. He was a troublesome tom from EmberClan who was the past deputy before dying nobly in battle. "Maybe so, but Sandfoot shouldn't have fell for him." He

muttered. Wolfclaw purred, seemingly amused. "You can't help it if you love someone Lightningpelt." The tom shook his head defiantly. "I don't believe it," He sighed, "loving

someone enough to betray your Clan for them and then having their kits. It just… doesn't… seem right." Wolfclaw gave him a friendly flick of his ear with her tail. "To a cat who

follows the Code it doesn't, but for some it does." Looking back at their apprentices, Lightningpelt noted that Yellowpaw had successfully caught 2 cods, while Cranepaw had hunted

a mouse. "Great, lets take these back to camp." He meowed, picking up one of the fish, and flicking his tail as an order to follow. Dropping their food in the pile, Wolfclaw looked at

Lightningpelt, and stared at his mark. It was a lightning mark in his fur, with a white patch that came from his black fur. Interesting indeed. "So Wolfclaw," he began snapping her

out of her thoughts, "have you met that _special _tom yet?" He purred with amusement. Wolfclaw's ears burned with embarrassment. They would always tease each other about

finding mates, being denmates when they were kits. "Not yet. How about you?" She asked, licking her paw and drawing it over her ear. Lightningpelt shook his head. "No lucky she-

cat for me." He meowed. He looked over at Ashstar who was speaking with Redfang. Redfang's dark fur glowed menacingly. Lightningpelt knew something was off with the she-cat

since she became a Warrior; she was very violent, always resorting to battles and wars, when even the smallest piece of prey like a mouse-tail was taken from them. She was

noble… but she seemed a bit too noble for the Clan_. A violent heroine indeed_, Lightningpelt thought. Though the she-cat was scarred and violent, Ashstar saw no harm in appointing

her deputy. Lightningpelt shrugged. Even if she did do something, they would be able to stop her. Thornheart stood in the clearing, looking at Ashstar. The tom was engaged in

thought. One day, he would be there, leader, commanding the Clan to fight for him and taking the forest over. It would take time… he would need to lay low; wait for the Clan to be

in despair, or in a situation where he could shine and show he was the best to be deputy. He was young and strong, like Redfang somewhat, but he wasn't a senior warrior yet.

Though he seemed like one to himself. He glared over at Lightningpelt. First, though, to take care of his plan, he would need to get rid of bystanders like Lightningpelt. They were

pesky and a problem… but Thornheart was sure he could take him. A low moan was heard from the nursery. Immediately, leaves rustled in the medicine cat's den, and Slatebrook

shot out. Blazetooth poked his head inside the nursery and pulled out. "Slatebrook, I think it's time!" He called. Vixenstep let out another groan. "If only Rainwind could be here…."

She sighed as Slatebrook set to work. Lightningpelt padded inside and sat next to her sister, closing his eyes and licking her cheek comfortably. "Don't worry sis." He murmured.

Slatebrook pushed him gently. "Give me some room." He mewed as he prepared to help her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**ERMAGERD I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS _ I don't wanna lie so I'll be completely honest: I was lazy, and then I just ended up forgetting about it. But, here's the long awaited Chapter 3 for those who would be reading this. I don't plan on dropping this anytime soon! Also, I apologize for this being so short T_T I'll try to make it longer. The thing is, it's 1:01 in the morning _!

* * *

CHAPTER 3- EmberClan POV

Archstripe and Sagewhisker sat next to each other next to the fresh kill pile. They picked were munching on a lizard together, watching Ratpelt nudging Willowcloud into the

nursery."So, Sagewhisker…" Archstripe began, "any new news lately?" he asked boredly. Sagewhisker shook his head. "No, not really. However… apparently Thorndust had met with

Dapplewind the other day on the border; Vixenstep has given birth to a litter of four. She apparently named one Rainkit after Rainwind." He said. Archstripe lifted his head.

"Rainwind? He was a fine warrior indeed; he ended up bringing us together when that sickness occurred; he saved our tails. Too bad he was too weak to fight it on his own…" He

said. Sagewhisker simply nodded. "It's a mystery though, you know? He was healthy and suddenly he fell sick…" Archstripe twitched his ear. "It's probably a coincidence." He said,

finishing up his half of the lizard, pushing the rest to Sagewhisker who quickly gulped it down. Afterwards, he stood up and stretched, Archstripe sitting up and licking a paw, drawing

it over his ear. "So, what do you think then?" He asked. Sagewhisker looked at him confused. "About what?" Archstripe twitched his ear. "Foul play in Rainwind's death."

Sagewhisker sighed and shook his head. "I honestly don't know," he muttered, "it could be possible but I'll have to doubt it." Archstripe sat up. "Why's that?" He asked. Sagewhisker

shook his head once more. "I don't know why someone would want to kill Rainwind. Also, there were no scars or scratches on him or anything. It was probably just the sickness."

Sagewhisker padded off towards the warriors den, looking over his shoulder back at Archstripe. "I'm just going to go get some rest." He said. Archstripe nodded, then turned back

around, looking up at the sky with a frown. The moon was now shining, stars glistening up in the dark sky. "StarClan; do you know?" He wondered. A rustling noise in the entrance

of the camp got his attention. He turned his head to look. Acornbelly and Rippleear were finally back; they had herbs in their mouth as they walked on past, twitching their ears in

greeting, as they padded into the medicine cat's den. Archstripe sighed and stood up. He stepped on an herb. He lifted his paw and sniffed at it, frowning slightly. "Acornbelly, you

dropped an herb." He said. Archstripe noticed that it was a berry; some of it's juices were stuck on his paw, as he had crushed it with his paw on accident. He looked back at the den.

"Acornbelly?" He called again. The brown top darted out. "Sorry Archstripe, had to put the herbs away…" He trailed off as he saw the berry Archstripe had stepped on. "Rippleear!

Come here!" Acornbelly called to his apprentice. The orange tom shot out like his mentor, and sat next to them, as he frowned at the berry. "Acornbelly, I know your old, but I don't

think your brain is that old to bring in a death berries." He meowed, staring at the puddle. Acornbelly muttered some things under his breath before speaking up. "I didn't bring

them in, frog brain." He hissed. "Now help me clean it up." With that, he stood up and pawed up some of the juices with his apprentice. "Sorry about this, Archstripe." He meowed.

Archstripe shook his head. "It's fine, really." He meowed, backing up as they carried off the pulp, coming back and dabbing up the rest with moss. A thought shot across Archstripe's

mind. Foul play. A deathberry. What if Rainwind was poisoned? He frowned; he would need more sense of proof though. It would be hard though, but he thought he would be able to

do it.


End file.
